Sons of Mine
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel believes he needs to find Jesse, the demon hybrid child, before he can even think of giving birth to Journey, his possible Nephilim child. Destiel, Sabriel. Sequel to His Father's Gift. Takes place the same time as An Angel's Deal.


Thank you Koigokoro-Love for putting me on the path of Nephilim!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Genesis and I don't own Supernatural. I don't own the Winchester Mystery House and I have never visited it.

Thank you everyone who reviewed His Father's Gift!

I am not going to tell whether I have any religious preferences or not. The views that are expressed in my story are not necessarily my own. I apologize if I get anything wrong. As I have not had much experience with (enter random belief here), please feel free to educate and inform me as you see fit! I am trying to change no one's views. If I do… er, well… uh… I'm just going to avoid that one.

**Sons of Mine and An Angel's Deal go side by side. So if you read one, you should probably read the other. Sons of Mine is Dean and Castiel's story while An Angel's Deal is Sam and Gabriel's story. They are both sequels to His Father's Gift. You should probably read His Father's Gift before either of the two.**

Oh, and I have no time line for you. Let's just say the devil hasn't been killed, okay?

The passage is from Genesis… I think…

The Supernatural scene is from 5.06, I Believe the Children Are Our Future.

* * *

><p>"<em>This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist," Castiel said.<em>

"_Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked._

_Castiel sighed, "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven." _

"_Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked. _

"_The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking," Castiel said._

"_And they lost him because?" Dean asked._

"_Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now," Castiel said._

"_So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved," Dean said._

"_With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven," Castiel said. _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked. _

"_We cannot allow that to happen," Castiel said. _

"_Wait," Sam stood up. "We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children." _

"_A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war," Castiel said._

"_Things change," Sam said. Dean stepped forward, putting a hand on Sam's arm and putting himself between Sam and Castiel. _

"_Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do," Dean said._

"_You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world," Castiel said._

"_So we—" Dean said._

"_So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice," Sam said and there was a long pause. _

"_You didn't. And I can't take that chance," Castiel said and disappeared. _

* * *

><p>There hadn't been a day since meeting Journey that Castiel didn't think of those words he had said. After the event had happened, Castiel had, of course, thought about the event but it was quickly pushed into the back of his mind. He hadn't thought about it for a long while after he forgot; only remembering because of the baby placed in his hands.<p>

His Father's gift to him.

He placed his hands on his stomach, knowing how human women and animals, everything in general really, had their infants growing in the womb. He was concerned about how the child- _his_ child, _Dean's _child, _their_ child- would be born. He didn't have feminine parts and an angel hybrid child was unheard of since…

Since when?

Castiel found himself frowning. When was the last time an angel hybrid child had been born? He tried to remember, but for the life of him, could only remember one haunting passage.

* * *

><p>'<em>"When men began to increase in number on the earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful, and they married any of them they chose. <em>

_Then the LORD said, "My Spirit will not contend with man forever, for he is mortal; his days will be a hundred and twenty years._

_The Nephilim were on the earth in those days—and also afterward—when the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them._

_They were the heroes of old, men of renown. _

_The LORD saw how great man's wickedness on the earth had become, and that every inclination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil all the time. The LORD was grieved that he had made man on the earth, and his heart was filled with pain. So the LORD said, "I will wipe mankind, whom I have created, from the face of the earth—men and animals, and creatures that move along the ground, and birds of the air — for I am grieved that I have made them."' –Genesis 6:1-7_

* * *

><p>Castiel felt sick, rushing to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach. He had nothing to go on other than the human books and they told him <em>that<em>. He was not old enough to know the history of the Nephilim. He knew he wasn't pregnant- he and Dean hadn't had that kind of intercourse yet- and for once since letting Journey leave, he was grateful for that.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted. He wouldn't call Sam or even Dean. He didn't need Sam's confusion or advice even though the youngest Winchester was smart. He didn't want Dean's worry and anger. He didn't want to have to deal with knowing that by telling one Winchester, he would tell both.

He wanted someone who was as old as creation. He wanted someone who could understand things from _his_ perspective. He wanted his big brother.

"Gabe-" Castiel tried calling for Gabriel again when he threw up again. He wiped off his mouth and looked at his hands, staring in horror at the blood on his mouth.

"_**Gabriel!" **_To Castiel, it felt like forever until Gabriel replied.

"_Castiel! You need to calm down!"_ Gabriel ordered. _"I will come to you but I need you to stop screaming your head off! Sam's here and you're going to seriously fry someone's ears!"_ Castiel forced his voice to waver, trying to cut off sharp bursts until he could get control of himself, eventually able to stop. He collapsed forward, keeping himself up by the toilet.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Gabriel demanded, appearing in front of him but not looking at him. Instead, he was pacing back and forth. "Sam is going through-"

"Gabriel," Castiel whimpered. He sounded pathetic but it made Gabriel look at him. The archangel did a double take, noticing the blood on his face and then again on his hands. His eyes widened and he rushed to his brother's side.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked. He was too scared to make a joke. He didn't know what could do this to another angel besides physical pain given by an angel or a demon.

"I threw up," Castiel said.

"You… you're pregnant?" Gabriel paled. He frowned, remembering Sam saying something about Dean and Castiel not having done the horizontal dirty when he had been with him just minutes ago.

"No," Castiel shook his head.

"Then what the hell?"

"Nephilim, Gabriel… what do you remember about Nephilim?" Castiel asked, grabbing onto his brother's arm. Gabriel frowned.

"Dad didn't like them. Why?" Gabriel asked.

"My child… won't Journey be a Nephilim?" Castiel swallowed.

"Why did you throw up?" Gabriel asked instead.

"I felt sick when I thought about the Nephilim and I threw up," Castiel said.

"That doesn't explain the blood…" Gabriel frowned.

"Gabriel, the Nephilim," Castiel persisted. Gabriel didn't answer, having honestly never thought about it. He closed his eyes and transported Castiel to the bed instead, putting his little brother into a deep sleep.

"_I'll find out what I can,"_ Gabriel promised just before Castiel's eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Cass! Cass!" Castiel's eyes fluttered open. He began to focus and eventually came to the one calling his name, Dean. He reached out for Dean and immediately found himself in the arms of the hunter.<p>

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Gabriel said I should come home via angel teleportation. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Castiel studied Dean and despite another of Dean's, "Cass?" he didn't answer Dean. Instead he concentrated on Dean's lips and brought his hands to Dean's face, bringing him closer so he could kiss him. Dean responded after a moment of surprise.

"Cass?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean, what do you know of Nephilim?" Castiel asked.

"Uh… is that a trick question?" Dean asked, trying to smile but it faded when he saw Castiel wasn't smiling back.

"They were the children of angels and women," Castiel said. "Father… he did not like how things had become and he wiped out the Nephilim…"

"But… but Journey was here. Journey was born! Cas, we saw him! We held him!" Dean said.

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"Look, even if he is Nephi- Nephil…"

"Nephilim,"

"Yeah, whatever. Even if he is one of those, it doesn't matter," Dean said. "He's our son. We've held him. He's been alive. He turned six months. If your Dad really wanted to stop him from being born, he would have done something like stop you from getting pregnant. He's ours. We're going to get him no matter what."

"How can you be so sure?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not," Dean said. "But I'm not letting go of him without a fight." Castiel smiled slightly and leaned into Dean's side.

"There's something else that's been bothering me."

"Should have figured. What is it?" Dean asked.

"I need to find Jesse," Castiel said.

"Jesse… as in the antichrist kid?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"How are you going to do that? Thought you said he could only be found if he wanted to be," Dean said. Castiel hesitated. "Cas? What aren't you telling me?"

"There have been big masses of energy accumulating a few states over," Castiel said. "And it is not normal demon energy… I believe that Jesse is the cause of these energy masses." Dean nodded and adjusted himself and held onto Castiel tighter.

"We making this a road trip or what?" Dean asked.

"I believe that by the time it would take to drive, Jesse would be gone. Even with the way you drive," Castiel said when Dean opened his mouth. Dean frowned.

"Where is 'a few states over'?" Dean asked.

"San Jose," Castiel said.

"San Jose as in… San Jose, California?" Dean said slowly.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"That's a 'few states over'?" Dean said.

"It's not the distance from New York to California," Castiel pointed out.

"You want to take a road trip to San Jose," Dean said.

"Dean, you are becoming repetitive," Castiel said. "And we would not have time to drive. I would take you."

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel can take him," Castiel said.

"What about my baby?" Dean said.

"You know I can bring the Impala too," Castiel said. Dean sighed and leaned backwards on the bed, bringing Castiel with him.

"So San Jose, huh? Got any specifics in mind?" Dean asked.

"The Winchester House," Castiel said.

"Okay," Dean closed his eyes. "By Winchester house, you don't mean…"

"The house of Sarah Winchester that is thought to be haunted," Castiel said. Dean groaned and grumbled to himself. Castiel gave him a puppy dog look. Dean tried to look away but he couldn't. Man, Castiel had to be taking lessons from Sam to be getting to Dean this good.

"Fine, we'll go," Dean said. "Go to sleep, Cas."

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Gabriel asked, appearing in Dean and Castiel's room.<p>

"Don't you know how to knock?" Dean frowned. "He's doing better. He wants to see Jesse."

"Who's Jesse? His other lover?" Gabriel smirked, reaching over to brush hair out of his brother's face.

"Demon hybrid kid," Dean said.

"Ah, that one. Angel channel was buzzing for weeks about that kid," Gabriel said thoughtfully with a tinge of annoyance. "About Sam…"

"You are not dating my brother," Dean glared at Gabriel. Gabriel glared back at Dean.

"It's not about that," Gabriel said. "Well it kind of is, since I marked him but that was-"

"Are you saying you _marked _my brother?" Dean demanded. Castiel jolted awake at Dean's shout, looking around wildly. Upon seeing only his older brother in the room, he relaxed back into Dean's chest. He looked disheveled and not much more relaxed than when Gabriel had seen him last. Although, Gabriel was pleased to note, Dean's presence seemed to have a calming effect on Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled. "Why are you shouting?"

"Gabriel marked my brother," Dean growled. Castiel sat up, sleepily staring at Gabriel.

"He hasn't accepted," Castiel said.

"Accepted? What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"When a human receives an angel's mark, like the one on your arm, that angel has a claim on them. Gabriel has marked Sam but Sam has not accepted. It is… courtship," Castiel said. Dean's grip tightened on Castiel.

"What is he doing _courting_ my brother?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not courting your brother. Yet," Gabriel said but then continued on quickly when he saw Dean's furious expression. "I completed my deal with Sam."

"What deal?" Castiel asked.

"Deal? Sam didn't say anything about a deal!" Dean snapped.

"Dean. Calm down," Castiel warned.

"I made a deal with Sam. I would heal Bobby in exchange for a favor. My favor required a little more angel juice than normal," Gabriel said. "Your brother's been talking with the devil. I made it so that he couldn't."

"You're lying!" Dean growled, shaking out of anger and disbelief. Castiel was doing a very good job of holding Dean back- not that it was very hard for an angel to hold a human back, Dean supposed.

How could Sam do this? How could Sam talk to the devil after getting his blood cleaned of demon blood? Why would Sam do this? To him?

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean growled. "I'm gonna send him to Hell myself!"

"Dean," Castiel protested. "Calm down. Think before you talk to Sam. What about Jesse?" When Castiel turned the puppy dog eyes on Dean, the elder Winchester cursed silently in his head. He had always been a sucker for a good pair of puppy dog eyes, especially Sam and Castiel's.

"We're still finding him," Dean grunted. "But maybe Sam shouldn't come with us this time."

"You're actually willing to leave him behind?" Gabriel asked.

"You can keep him contained?" Dean asked. "Or am I gonna have to take him to Bobby's before we go?"

"Don't insult me," Gabriel smirked.

"Shouldn't you be watching him now?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get smart," Gabriel frowned and then he disappeared.

"So when are we leaving?" Dean asked.

"We can leave right now, if you wish," Castiel said, raising his fingers.

"Whoa, there cowboy!" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand. "I don't know how you do it but some of us got to have more than one change of clothes. And a toothbrush." Castiel blinked with an unsure look on his face- the one he got when he was confused.

"Is that your way of saying you need to pack your necessities?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes," Dean said.

"So should we book a tour or something?" Dean asked after dropping his stuff down in the motel.

"I figured we'd just appear in the mansion," Castiel said. At first Dean thought he was kidding but there was no smile on Castiel's face. "People see spirits often enough. There is no reason for anyone to believe we are real people."

"You mean other than the fact that we _are_ real people?" Dean asked.

"There are enough 'spirit sightings,'" Castiel used air quotes and Dean had to wonder _why_ Sam had taught him the air quotes, "that if we don't talk to the people on the tour or threaten them, they'll believe they've seen a ghost."

"Someone's done his research," Dean grunted. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's lips so the man didn't notice when Castiel transported them into the Winchester House. "Hey! You tricked me!" Castiel just smiled and kissed Dean's lips again, looking around.

"This is Sarah Winchester's room," Castiel said.

"Huh, wonder if she's my great grandma or something," Dean commented offhandedly. "Sammy and I could have lived here."

"This house was built out of fear of the spirits. If you think your experiences with possessions before were bad, they'd be worse here," Castiel said.

"You mean there are actually ghosts here?" Dean asked.

"I believe that Jesse's being her might have accidentally called more spirits than the few that resided here earlier… but yes, there are," Castiel said, looking around. "You are a distant cousin of Sarah Winchester's but you aren't directly related."

"There was a girl back in… somewhere like Wisconsin or something… maybe Illinois, few years back, her name was Sarah. She hit it off really well with Sam," Dean said. "I told him to marry her but we didn't go back after that time. Real spitfire. Helped vanquish a ghost and didn't even blink an eye."

"Dean, focus," Castiel frowned.

"Yeah, right, sorry," Dean said. "So is Jesse here? Can you sense him?"

"If he doesn't want to be found, he will not be found," Castiel said.

"Well that's great," Dean rolled his eyes. "So how are we going to find him?"

"We are going to wait," Castiel said.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"We are going to wait," Castiel repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Dean said. "Did you at least bring something for us to do?" Castiel looked at him blankly and Dean resisted the urge to groan. He settled for falling backwards onto the bed. "Wake me up when the kid gets here." Dean felt the bed dip and he opened one eye, seeing Castiel sitting next to him, he relaxed. He pushed himself onto his elbows and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips before pressing another one to his stomach.

"We'll get him back," Dean said.

"Because you say so?" Castiel asked with a small smile.

"Damn right I say so," Dean closed his eyes and buried his head into Castiel's side. Castiel watched over Dean while he slept, eyes fluttering closed and then snapping back open when he realized he was falling asleep but before he knew it, when night fell, he had fallen asleep as well. At least the door was locked.

* * *

><p>"Dean. Dean, wake up," Castiel urged.<p>

"Wha…?" Dean moaned. "Whozzat?"

"Dean, it's me," Castiel said in an impatient voice, "Wake up. Jesse is here," Dean blinked a few more times before he got up, looking around.

"It's dark," Dean said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes. Damn, he'd been spending too much time around Sam. Castiel turned on a flashlight and Dean could see the broken glass on the floor.

"Your angel mojo get out of hand again, Cas?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel shook his head. "Jesse is here."

"And he broke the light bulb?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"As he gets older, he should tap into more of his power. He is probably unable to control his powers growing up in a human body," Castiel said.

"What do you mean? Seemed pretty in control to me when we met him," Dean grumbled.

"You have noticed that when demons make an appearance, lights flicker and there is the smell of sulfur," Castiel said. "That occurs because demons can't keep their powers completely contained within their vessels. Jesse was born in a human body. He didn't take a vessel like demons normally do."

"So you couldn't keep your powers in when you first got to Earth?" Dean asked, allowing Castiel to take his hand and lead him out of the room.

"I might have just wanted to impress you," Castiel said, giving Dean a sly smirk. Dean tripped, staring at the angel's smirk as he let go of his hand and went on ahead. Dean's jaw dropped and he groaned, rubbing at his dick through his jeans.

"Damn it Cas, you can't say shit like that when we're doing what we're doing," Dean groaned before jogging a little to catch up with Castiel.


End file.
